extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Countries in the Present Day Bookmark
Russia, Ukraine, United States, China, Great Britain, France and Germany are interesting choices in the Present Day bookmark. List of countries The nations are placed by continent as in United Nations' definition. UN defines Armenia as part of Asia, so it's put there. The main separatist movements included in the bookmarks are listed. Vatican City, represented as The Papal State, is not listed due to it being too little to own a province, and this also applies to countries such as Andorra, Monaco, Liechtenstein, and San Marino. Africa * Algeria * Angola * Benin * Botswana * Burkina Faso * Burundi * Cameroon * Cape Verde * Central Africa * Chad * Comoros * Congo-Brazzaville (Congo) * Congo-Kinshasa (Democratic Republic of the Congo) * Djibouti * Egypt * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Ethiopia * Gabon * Gambia * Ghana * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Ivory Coast * Kenya * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Madagascar * Malawi * Mali * Mauritania * Mauritius * Morocco * Mozambique * Namibia * Niger * Nigeria * Rwanda * Sao Tome and Principe * Senegal * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Somalia * Somaliland * South Africa * South Sudan * Sudan * Swaziland * Tanzania * Togo * Tunisia * Uganda * Western Sahara (separatist) * Zambia * Zimbabwe Asia * Abkhazia (separatist) * Afghanistan * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Bhutan * Brunei * Cambodia * China * Cyprus * East Timor * Georgia * India * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Islamic State (separatist) * Israel * Japan * Jordan * Kashmir (separatist) * Kazakhstan * Kharabakh (represents Nagorno-Karabakh) * Kurdistan (separatist) * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Lebanon * Mahra * Malaysia * Maldives * Mongolia * Myanmar * Nepal * North Korea * Oman * Pakistan * Palestine * Philippines * Qatar * Saudi Arabia * Singapore * South Korea * Sri Lanka * Syria * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Thailand * Tibet (separatist) * Turkey * Turkmenistan * United Arab Emirates * Uzbekistan * Vietnam * Yemen * Zunghar (separatist, represents Tuva) Europe * Albania * Austria * Belarus * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Catalonia (separatist) * Circassia (separatist) * Croatia * Czechia * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France * Gazikumukh (separatist, represents Chechnya) * Germany * Great Britain * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Italy * Kosovo * Latvia * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macedonia * Malta * Moldova * Montenegro * Navarra (separatist, represents Basque Country) * Netherlands * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Scotland (separatist) * Serbia * Slovakia * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Ukraine * Wales (separatist) North America * Antigua and Barbuda * Bahamas * Barbados * Belize * Canada * Costa Rica * Cuba * Dominica * Dominican Republic * El Salvador * Grenada * Guatemala * Haiti * Honduras * Jamaica * Mexico * Nicaragua * Panama * Quebec (separatist) * St. Kitts and Nevis * St. Lucia * St. Vincent and the Grenadines * Trinidad and Tobago * United States South America * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Ecuador * Guyana * Paraguay * Peru * Suriname * Uruguay * Venezuela Oceania * Australia * Fiji * Kiribati * Marshall Islands * Micronesia * Nauru * New Zealand * Palau * Papua New Guinea * Samoa * Solomon Islands * Tonga * Tuvalu * Vanuatu Category:Countries Category:Present Day